unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Younger Sister
|Voice Actor = Minami Takahashi |Voice Actor 2 = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is an unnamed character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She, together with her elder sister, was a passenger on the train that Raishin Akabane and Yaya were boarding that was bounded for Liverpool. Appearance Younger Sister is a young child who has a fair complexion, a slender body, and a short height. She has dark blond hair that is swept up and tied into chignons and has brown eyes. Younger Sister wears a white standing collared pink dress, with a yellow ruffle collar at its neckline, a magenta ribbon tied at its collar and white cuffs, with yellow ruffle trimmings, that has a huge vertical white stripe at its middle, with a vertical orange stripe at each of its side, a horizontal violet stripe and yellow ruffle trimmings at its bottom, white stockings and a pair of mid-calf length maroon boots and holds an orange cat doll. In the manga, Younger Sister is a young child who has a slender body and a short height. She has hair that is swept up and tied by ribbons into pigtails, with bangs. Younger Sister wears a tailored high collared long sleeved shirtwaist blouse, with a ribbon tied at its collar, a belt strapped around her waist and a long walking trumpet skirt, with a vertical stripe at its middle and ruffles on each side of the stripe. Personality Younger Sister is an innocent person who always relies on her elder sister. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Younger Sister, together with Elder Sister, was inside the train that had departed from London and was bounded for Liverpool. The train finally arrived in Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes were not working. Younger Sister was then comforted by Elder Sister when Raishin noticed them as he made his way through the carriage. He assured Younger Sister, took off his coat, and then exited through a window as Yaya followed after. Raishin and Yaya stopped the train and after went back into the carriage. Younger Sister and Elder Sister then approached Raishin. Younger Sister returned to Raishin his coat and then Elder Sister asked him if he was a mage. Raishin dissented and replied that he was a puppeteer. Elder Sister then surmised that Yaya was then his automaton, and Yaya assented, but remarked a perverted line. Elder Sister then slapped Raishin, and hugging Younger Sister, ran away. Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Elder Sister and Younger Sister's Full Appearance.png|Elder Sister and Younger Sister's full appearance in the anime. Younger Sister and Elder Sister's Full Appearance M.png|Younger Sister and Elder Sister's full appearance in the manga. Elder Sister CM.jpg|Elder Sister in the manga. Trivia Scene Differentiation * Younger Sister, together with Elder Sister, was seated on the seat in front of Raishin and Yaya in the anime and in the manga special. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Unnamed Characters